Wiegraf Folles
Wiegraf is the leader of the Death Brigade in the videogame Final Fantasy Tactics. Wiegraf established the Death Brigade as a terroist group set on rebelling against the often corrupt and abusive aristocracy of Ivalice in the first chapter of the game. Later in the game Wiegraf reappears as a knight of the Church of Glabdos and shortly after his reappearance becomes possessed by a Lucavi. History Aftermath of War The Kingdom of Ivalice fought in what became known as the Fifty Year War and called many of its noble houses to defend their kingdom, each house sent countless knights and conscripted peasants into the War along with the heads of their houses. When the war was over though the real troubles began; The nobles turned away their soldiers, only the heads of the houses themselves that had fought in the War were hailed as heroes. With the kingdom unable to reimburse or even accommodate their veterans because of the drain of resources any soldiers not of noble background were cast out of civilized society as pariahs. Many of the soldiers became angered over the ingratitude of a kingdom that they had fought and died for and to make matters worse Ivalice, being in it's medieval era, was in the midst of major class warfare where most nobles thought of and treated all non-nobles as vermin. The Death Brigade Rebellion left|thumb|Wiegraf as the leader of the Corpse Brigade It was in the environment that the soldier Wiegraf Folles formed and lead a group of former war veterans he called the Death Brigade, dedicated to acts of terrorism against the nobility until the soldiers and under-class were treated more humanly by the aristocracy. The game's first chapter recounts the early days of the protagonist Ramza Beoulve, an illegitimate but fully adopted son of the esteemed noble house Beoulve, and his service to his family fighting the Death Brigade. The Death Brigade had kidnapped Marquis Elmdor of Limberry, one of the nobles who had fought in the war and was welcomed back. As Ramza eventually discovers the lieutenant of the Death Brigade, a man named Gustav, was acting independently of Wiegraf and the main forces of the group and had ordered Elmdor taken hostage to make demands for food money and supplies, caring more about basic needs than making a statement like Wiegraf and the rest of Death Brigade. Wiegraf finds out about the situation, kills Gustav for diluting rebellion's purpose then simply exchanged Elmdor to Ramza and his friends for a chance to make his escape. Ramza begins having serious second thoughts about his family's task of cleaning up the rebellion but continues fighting them none-the-less, because of both his family honor and in the end the Death Brigae were killing people. The Death Brigade later kidnap Teta Hyral, sister of Ramza's friend Delita Hyral and attempt to kidnap Ramza's sister Alma. The Beoulve family retaliate in full force with Ramza Delita and Ramza's half/step-brother Zalbag leading the charge hunting down the kidnappers and set out to destroy their headquarters and the bulk of their forces once and for all. At the end of the chapter the Death Briagade is dealt a deadly blow with it's few reaming members like Wiegraf dropping their flags. Wiegraf and the Church of Glabdos right|thumb|Wiegraf challenges Ramza to a duel Several Chapters later Wiegraf is re-encountered as a crusader for the Church of Glabdos. At the point in the story Ramza re-meets Wiegraf he has come to realize that the Church is corrupt and it's crusaders are in-fact henchmen sent out to do the dirty work to increase and protect the hold of the Church over the various noble families, politics and peasantry. Wiegraf is sent by the Church to retrieve a book that would disprove the Glabdos religion completely and kill anyone and everyone at the monastery including Alma and Ramza's friend Simon who was protecting her. Ramza fights and defeats Wiegraf but as Wiegraf lay dying a Lucavi contacted him. Lucavi are demon-like creatures mistaken for saints in the Glabdos religion who offered to grant people wishes in exchange for becoming their avatars and effectively possessing them. Before Ramza could stop Wiegraf he accepts the offer and becomes possessed by the Lucavi. Soon it is discovered that while the crusaders of the church were originally sent to act as a wetworks team their leader Vormav had also become possessed by a Lucavi and was using the Church's influences to orchestrate his own plans to resurrect St. Ajora, the leader of the Lucavi. Wiegraf is encountered still later-on as one of Vormav's knights/Lucavi, far from the honorable man he had once been his depression over losing the rebellion and possession at the hands of the Lucavi had completely remade him as a murderous fanatic. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Knights Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful